1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports gear technology and more particularly, to an exercise mat with a continuous one-piece anti-slip strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional double-sided anti-slip exercise mat, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 201442676, is characterized in that an anti-slip layer is provided at each of two opposite surfaces of a fabric layer for enabling each of the two opposite surfaces to be partially exposed to the outside. By means of the functioning of the anti-slip layer and the partially exposed design of the fabric layer, the exercise mat provides anti-slip effects regardless of whether the user's skin has sweat (nonslip in wet and dry environmental conditions). We know that when the skin (for example palm surface) of the user gets sweaty, the fabric surface can provide an anti-slip effect, however, the anti-slip layer will become slippery. When the skin of the user is dry, the fabric surface will become slippery, but the anti-slip layer can effectively achieve the expected anti-slip effects. Therefore, the aforementioned conventional technique can achieve an anti-slip effect in wet and dry environmental conditions.
Further, US 2005/0003173 discloses another design of exercise mat, which achieves an anti-slip effect in wet and dry environmental conditions by providing one or both of two opposite surfaces of a fabric layer with a plurality of discrete anti-slip blocks. However, this design can make the user feel that the surface is not flat, causing uncomfortability. Further, because the anti-slip blocks are separated from one another, a higher proportion of the fabric layer is exposed to the outside, the anti-slip effect of the exercise mat is not good when the skin of the user is dry.
Further, when the aforesaid two prior art exercise mats are in use, it is necessary to put an elastic pad at the bottom side so that when the user presses the body, hands or feet on the anti-slip blocks, the elastic pad can be curved inwards to compensate the protruding height of the anti-slip blocks, making the user to feel that the surface is flat. If the user directly puts the exercise mat on a hard supporting surface or hard floor surface without putting an elastic pad beneath the exercise mat, the user will feel a sense of discomfort.